


Rugir de Concert

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Jaime Lannister, Brother/Sister Incest, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Family Drama, Gregor Clegane is Sympathic, House Lannister, Lannister in power, Minor Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, POV Cersei Lannister, POV Jaime Lannister, Past Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Stannis Baratheon being Stannis Baratheon, Tywin Lannister Being Tywin Lannister
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Et ils la fratrie Lannister était entrée unie dans le jeu des trônes ? Dans une partie où l'on ne peut que vaincre ou périr, ce tout petit premier changement pourrait bien en entraîner une myriade d'autres. Et, dans le mesure où chacun couvre les arrières de l'autre, peut-être pourront-ils connaître une autre fin.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister & Sansa Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Les lions du Roc

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nous rugissons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532421) by [BlackAngelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis), [House_of_the_Lion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion). 



> Début d'une toute nouvelle fic aujourd'hui, inspirée de l'une de celles de Black Angelis. Elle sera découpée en trois actes et commencera donc par le printemps trompeur, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et bonne lecture !

_ ** Rugir de concert ** _

**Arc 1 :** **Le printemps trompeur**

** Chapitre 1 : Les lions du Roc  **

Cersei, Jaime et Tyrion étaient les lions de Castral Roc, les trois enfants de Lord Tywin Lannister, unis comme les doigts d’une même main. Dans le monde impitoyable qu’était Westeros, ils s’étaient fait une promesse : celle de toujours rester ensemble quoi qu’il leur arrive.

Qui plus est, les deux aînés avaient un secret. Quelque chose qu’ils n’avaient jamais réussi à expliquer mais qui était gravé aux plus profond d’eux-mêmes : ils s’aimaient. Pas comme un frère et une soeur, c’était plus puissant que cela, ils s’aimaient comme leurs parents s’aimaient. 

Mais malheureusement, cette union n’avait pas été au goût de leur père, qui pour une fois semblait suivre l’avis des moutons. Il avait séparé les jumeaux, ce que Tyrion avait trouvé particulièrement injuste, et lorsqu’elle avait été en âge, il avait envoyé Cersei à Port-Réal. C’était tout ce qu’elle était pour lui : une jument à vendre au plus offrant. Cela avait été les années les plus tristes de Cersei, du moins l’avait-elle pensée alors. Mais l’avenir lui montrerait bientôt que le pire était encore à venir. 

La cour de Port-Réal était composée en partie de nobles issus de la principauté de Dorne, fâchés depuis plusieurs années avec les Lannister. Lord Tywin avait refusé d’unir les jumeaux au prince Oberyn et à la princesse Elia, comme l’avait arrangé Lady Joanna avant sa mort. La deuxième raison était plus personnelle : Oberyn Martell avait osé insulter Tyrion lors de la visite de la délégation de la principauté au Roc, et personne n’insultait Tyrion impunément. Cersei le lui avait bien fait comprendre, quitte à refroidir les relations entre leurs deux familles. Mais aujourd’hui, la lionne payait sa verve et sa véhémence bien chèrement, dans la fosse aux dragons et aux serpents. 

Pendant ce temps, Jaime avait été fait chevalier par Ser Arthur Dayne, de la garde royale, à l’âge de quinze ans suite à ces actions lors de la lutte contre la fraternité Bois-du-roi, et des pourparlers avaient été engagés par son père pour le fiancer à Lysa Arryn, du Conflans. Le lion était contre ce mariage, bien entendu, mais il n’avait aucun moyen de lutter face à son père, qui lui dictait toujours sa volonté. 

Au milieu de ce choc des volontés, Tyrion naviguait innocemment sa barque dans les terres de l’ouest. Mais petit à petit, les évènements du printemps trompeur se mettaient en place, découlant sur une série de conflits qui par leur violence rappeleraient à tous la terrible et meurtrière Danse des dragons. 


	2. Seule à Port-Réal

**Chapitre 2 : Seule à Port-Réal**

Ils étaient des lions de Castral Roc, mais pour l’instant Cersei ressemblait surtout à une lionne esseulée. Jaime et Tyrion étaient restés au Roc, tandis qu’elle avait été envoyée à Port-Réal pour y trouver un mari convenable et, évidemment, avec du pouvoir et du prestige pour le bien de sa famille. Mais il n’y avait qu’une seule personne que Cersei voulait épouser : son frère jumeau Jaime. Lui seul avait réussi à lui dérober son cœur, et tout deux espéraient bien qu’il arriverait à le conserver, à n’importe quel prix. Lorsqu’elle voyait comment Walder Frey, le roi Aerys ou bien encore le défunt Lord Tyrell traitaient leur femme, elle espérait ne jamais avoir à épouser un tel homme. 

La cour de Port-Réal n’était pas agréable. Composée en grande partie de fidèles du roi Aerys, que certains commençaient à surnommer “le fou”, et de dorniens avec lesquels la jeune lionne ne s’entendait guère depuis l’incident avec les enfants Martell. La fille, Elia, qui la traitait avec indifférence depuis son arrivée à la Capitale, avait d’ailleurs épousé le prince Rhaegar et serait probablement la prochaine reine des Sept Couronnes. 

“Cette place est à moi, pensa-t-elle, c’est ma destinée.”

Mais elle ne voulait pas épouser un autre homme que Jaime. Et jamais son frère n’arriverait à devenir roi, il n’avait pas les épaules pour cela et le reconnaissait lui-même. Tyrion lui le pourrait, il était assez rusé pour y parvenir, mais pas Jaime. Ironiquement, c’était son petit frère qui ressemblait le plus à leur père, comme leur avait déjà fait remarquer tante Genna. 

\- Lady Cersei. 

\- Prince Rhaegar. 

Le dragon était probablement l’un des seuls à lui témoigner une quelconque forme de sympathie parmis tout les habitants du donjon rouge. La blonde lui était reconnaissante de cela. 

\- Comment se porte la princesse Elia ? demanda la lionne par pure politesse

Elle savait la femme de constitution fragile, sa famille craignait à tout instant qu’elle ne meure de maladie ou d’un second accouchement si il venait à avoir lieu. C’était d’ailleurs tout ce que son père, Lord Tywin, espérait, pour pouvoir ainsi la marier au fils de son ancien ami. Cersei serait alors la reine qu’elle avait toujours rêvé d’être, mais à quel prix ? Elle allait demeurer loin de son frère pour le restant de ces jours, et partagé avec son mari le lit d’une morte. 

\- Bien mieux ce matin que les jours précédents. 

Sa seconde grossesse était encore plus délicate que la première. L’année précédente, la dornienne avait donné naissance à une petite fille du nom de Rhaenys, du nom de la soeur-épouse du roi Aegon le Conquérant. 

\- Je prierais les Sept pour qu’elle se porte mieux pour les semaines à venir. 

Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu’il se passerait si jamais elle venait à être séparée de son frère pour toujours, elle s’y refusait. Alors, peu importe si cela allait contre les ambitions et la volonté de son père, elle ne voulait pas voir la dornienne mourir. 

\- Merci pour elle, Lady Cersei. 

Ce premier acte de rébellion ne serait pas le dernier contre le vieux lion, d’abord sourde, elle se ferait de plus en plus virulente. Jusqu’au point de non-retour. 


	3. Le manteau blanc

**Chapitre 3 : Le manteau blanc**

Jaime venait de la rejoindre à Port-Réal et d’entrer dans la garde royale, parmis les sept frères jurés chargés de protéger le roi Aerys Targaryen. Ainsi; il allait pouvoir rester à ses côtés, pour toujours. Ils n’avaient que faire des murmures, qui se faisaient de plus en plus insistants, accusant le roi d’être aussi fou que ne l’étaient Aegon l’Indigne et Baelor le Bienheureux. 

Les jumeaux étaient à nouveau ensemble, et rien ne pouvait les rendre plus heureux. 

C’était Ser Gerold Hightower, le lord commandant de la garde royale en personne, qui avait posé le manteau blanc de son ordre sur les épaules du lion, qui avait été adoubé l’année précédente par Ser Arthur Dayne, qui était désormais l’un de ces nouveaux frères. 

Lorsqu’il avait appris cela, Tywin était descendu de toute urgence à la capitale, escorté d’une centaine d’hommes d’armes et de Ser Amory Lorch, un de ces chevaliers fieffés, et pas le moins sanguinaire qui soit. Le seigneur des terres de l’ouest, exigea le retour de ses enfants au Roc, demandant à ce que Jaime soit déchu de son rang de garde royal. Le roi, soutenu par le prince Rhaegar et ces conseillers, s’y opposa violemment, et obtint gain de cause. Il exigea également le retour de Cersei, prétextant lui avoir trouvé un mari digne d’elle. Mais, alors que la lionne se voyait déjà entre les mains de Lord Jon Arryn ou de Brynden Tully, elle vit deux hommes venir se placer devant elle.

\- Ser Gregor ? Jaime ?

Ils se trouvaient entre la lionne et son père, comme pour la protéger de lui. Cela ne la surprenait pas venant de son frère, mais l’autre stature beaucoup plus imposante … celui que l’on surnommait La Montagne était l’un des bannerets de son père après tout, bien qu’il ai été adoubé par le prince Rhaegar Targaryen. 

\- Vous n’avez pas le droit de la traiter ainsi, lui dit J'aime

\- Elle est ma fille, elle me doit obéissance, tout comme toi. 

\- Nous ne sommes pas des pantins que vous pouvez commander comme bon vous semble, Père. 

Voyant que la situation était entrain de lui échapper et qu’il ne pourrait pas récupérer sa fille, Lord Tywin se retira et retourna au Roc, seul. Continuer cet esclandre ne ferait que le desservir, Cersei s’était trouvée deux chevaliers forts audacieux pour la protéger. Mais, le pouvoir pouvait changer de main très facilement. Le vieux lion avait vu des choses, des alliances qui commençaient à se nouer, au désavantage de la dynastie valyrienne. Et ce jour-là, il récupérerait ces enfants. 

\- Jaime, Ser Gregor, murmura la Lannister, merci. 

Son frère jumeau la prit dans ces bras, pour la rassurer, et la reconduisit dans ces quartiers, tandis que l’autre chevalier prenait la direction des écuries. 

Les deux blonds étaient encore trop aveugles pour voir ce qu’il était en train de se passer autour d’eux. En cette année 281 après la Conquête, Ned Stark et Robert Baratheon se trouvaient dans le Val d’Arryn et seraient très bientôt des frères. De même que dans le Conflans, l’aîné des loups allait bientôt épouser Catelyn Tully, dont la jeune soeur Lysa aurait dut épouser Jaime. Du moins, c’était avant que le lion ne renonce à cette vie pour entrer dans la garde royale. 

Et c’est dans ce climat des plus instables et trompeur que fut annoncé la tenue d’un important tournoi à Harrenhal, organisé par Lord Walter Whent, l’un des amis du prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Et, à la surprise générale, y compris des jumeaux, et sur les conseils de Varys, son maître des chuchoteurs, le roi Aerys décida d’y assister en personne.

L’hiver laissait place au printemps, et bientôt les tambours de guerre seraient en marche. 


	4. Le grand tournoi d'Harrenhal

**Chapitre 4 : Le grand tournoi d’Harrenhal**

Comme à chaque fois qu’il l’avait visitée, la forteresse d'Harrenhal lui avait paru sinistre. Le lion ne l’aimait pas, il avait parfois l’impression d’entendre les hurlements des fer-nés entre ces murs, ceux qui avaient été brûlés vifs par les dragons conquérants. Et, sur la pierre noircie, il avait parfois l’impression de discerner des lambeaux de chair, toujours présents après presque trois siècles. 

Les lieux avaient changés maintes et maintes fois de main, et l’actuel propriétaire était Lord Walter Whent, un ami du prince Rhaegar, qui avait décidé d’organiser un grand tournoi pour célébrer la fin de l’hiver. Et exception faite de la délégation ouestrienne, en grande partie absente à cause des ordres de son père, la très grande majorité des Sept Couronnes avait fait le déplacement. Lord Hoster Tully et son fils Edmure et son frère Ser Brynden étaient bien évidemment présents, de même que Lord Stark, ces trois fils et sa fille. Elle ne devait avoir que quelques années de moins qu’eux et était déjà une femme faite, contrairement à Cersei qui gardait encore quelques traces propres à l’enfance. Venait ensuite la délégation du Val, avec à sa tête Jon Arryn, sans femme et sans enfants. Ces deux premiers mariages s’étaient révélés stériles, et ce n’était pas la première fois que la descendance des aigles du Val était compromise, c’était déjà arrivé suite à la mort de Lady Jeyne Arryn lors de la régence du roi Aegon le brisé. Son père lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne la connaisse par coeur en fait, l’histoire des Sept Couronnes dans les moindres détails. 

La délégation du Bief, avec à sa tête Lord Mace Tyrell était également venue, et pour finir, il y avait les dorniens. Le prince Doran et le prince Oberyn avaient tout les deux fait le déplacement, leur soeur serait après tout la prochaine reine des Sept Couronnes, lorsque le roi Aerys mourrait et que son fils Rhaegar monterait sur le trône, et l’un de leurs oncles servait dans la garde royale. 

Lorsque la première journée de joutes s’acheva, aucun de ces cinq frères jurés n’avait encore été éliminé du tournoi. Cinq, car Ser Jonothor Darry était resté à Port-Réal pour veiller à la sécurité de la reine Rhaella et du prince Viserys Targaryen. De même que les trois loups et la vipère, que personne n’avait encore défait. En revanche, Edmure Tully avait été défait de sa main en milieu de journée. 

Néanmoins, c’est le lendemain qu’eu lieu l’un des grands mystères de ce tournoi. La matinée avait été consacrée à un concours de lancer de hache, qui avait été remporté par un Greyjoy, le seul des pillards à avoir fait le déplacement au tournoi. Si son père avait été là, il aurait probablement essayé de le retourner contre les siens en échange d’or et pourquoi pas de la main de Cersei, mais heureusement pour eux il avait préféré snobé l’évènement et s’enfermer au Roc. Puis, alors que le soleil était au zénith, un mystérieux chevalier apparu. Les chevaliers mystères étaient monnaie courante lors des tournois de cette importance, son frère juré Ser Barristan en avait lui-même été un, par deux fois qui plus est, mais lui était … différent. Son blason représentait un barral sur un fond gris et il semblait comme … flotter dans son armure. Et pourtant, il avait d’extraordinaires compétences en équitation, ce qui était le plus important lors d’une joute. Mais, le plus étonnant fut ce qu’il dit aux trois chevaliers qu’il avait défait lorsque ces derniers, un Frey, un Blount et un troisième de moindre importance, lui demandèrent de lui rendre leurs armes et leur monture. Il leur demanda comme rançon d’apprendre l’honneur à leurs écuyers. 

Et le lendemain, il avait disparu. Le roi Aerys, craignant probablement pour sa vie et celle de son fils héritier, avait ordonné que tous se mettent à sa recherche, mais tous étaient rentrés bredouilles, y compris le prince Rhaegar et Robert Baratheon. 

Le troisième jour vit alors les derniers affrontements avoir lieu, les plus intéressants. Jaime perdit alors qu’il ne restait plus que huit chevaliers en lice, face à Ser Arthur Dayne. Et la final des joutes l’opposa au prince Rhaegar, qui l’emporta par décision royal après cinq lances brisées. Le dragon se saisit alors de la couronne que portait Lady Whent, la fille de Lord Walter, et la posa sur les cheveux de Lyanna Stark, la couronnant reine d’amour et de beauté en lieu et place de sa propre femme, qui était pourtant présente dans la loge royale, aux côtés du roi et du prince Lewyn Martell de la garde royale.


	5. La destinée d'un prince

**Chapitre 5 : La destinée d’un prince**

\- Tu peux répéter Cersei ? demanda son frère incrédule 

\- Le prince Rhaegar vient de me faire de moi l’une des dames d’atours de la princesse Elia. 

Elles n’étaient que trois, en comptant la jeune lionne, à avoir ce statut si particulier au sein du donjon rouge. Les deux autres bénéficiaires étaient  Lady Ashara Dayne, la soeur de Ser Arthur, et lady Malora Hightower, la petit-nièce de Ser Gerold. Il s’agissait là de places prestigieuses, alors pourquoi y nommer Cersei ? Certes, Jaime était désormais un garde royal lui aussi, mais depuis bien moins longtemps que ces nouveaux frères et contrairement à eux il n’avait encore aucun fait d’armes dont il pourrait retirer une quelconque gloire à son actif. Qui plus est, son père, qui était toujours le suzerain en titre des terres de l’ouest, s’était retiré au Roc et refusait de répondre aux corbeaux que lui envoyaient les dragons. 

Est-ce que le prince Rhaegar souhaitait s’allier les terres de l’ouest dans la guerre d'influence qui l’opposait à son père ? Peut-être bien, mais c’était peine perdue, les deux lions n’avaient eu aucun contact avec leur père depuis qu’il avait quitté le donjon rouge humilié. Ils avaient seulement eu quelques nouvelles de Tyrion, qui ne les avait pas suivi, malheureusement. Certes la tension était bien plus palpable désormais à Port-Réal, les luttes intestines se dévoilant de plus en plus au grand jour, mais cela était probablement toujours mieux que de vivre avec Tywin Lannister. 

“Tout les nains sont des bâtards pour leur père.”

Dans les jours qui suivirent cette nomination, Cersei passa énormément de temps auprès de la princesse dornienne, et future reine des Sept Couronnes. Elle avait appris à sincèrement aimer la jeune femme, malgré le différent qui les avait opposé autrefois, et dévellopa une grande sympathie pour ces deux enfants : la princesse Rhaenys et le prince Rhaegar. Elle aurait aimé, pouvoir avoir un jour des enfants, mais cela était impossible malheureusement, car elle n’en aurait que de Jaime. Et l’épouser lui était malheureusement impossible, pas sans le soutien du roi, et aucun roi ne permettrait un tel inceste, pas même le roi fou ou le prince Rhaegar, une fois qu’il aurait succédé à son père, ce qui arriverait incessament sous peu. 

Le vieux roi dragon s’était enfermé dans sa paranoiä, constamment alimentée par son maître des chuchoteurs, l'infâme Varys, et il serait probablement vite détrôné par son fils. Et si ce dernier ne participait pas directement aux évènements, ce serait dans tout les cas lui qui les aurait initiés. 

\- Savez-vous ce qui fait une bonne reine ? lui demanda un jour Elia Martell

\- Je l’ignore, princesse, lui répondit la lionne 

\- Appelez-moi Elia, au moins entre-nous. Sachez qu’une bonne reine doit toujours savoir quand s’effacer derrière son mari, c’est ce qui fait sa vraie force. 

\- Comment la reine Rhaella ? 

\- Rhaegar n’est pas son père, Cersei, et heureusement. 

\- Je le vois bien mais … pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela Elia ? 

La future reine lui sourit, avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. La première fois qu’elle avait rencontré la blonde, à Castral Roc, elle l’avait trouvée superficielle et hautaine, mais c’était une carapace qu’elle s’était forgée face à l’indifférence de son père, qui lui préférait son frère jumeau qui était lui un garçon. Aujourd’hui, elle la trouvait ravissante. 

\- Parce que … un jour, je pense que nous ferons parti de la même famille. Rhaegar vous voudra pour femme, n’en doutez pas un seul instant. 

\- Mais … il est déjà engagé auprès de vous. 

Cersei ne comprenait pas ce que sa princesse, sa reine, essayait de lui dire. Le grand septon, et à fortiori n’importe quel septon de Westeros, refuserait de célébrer ce second mariage, si tenté qu’il ait lieu. Qui plus est, un grand nombre de seigneurs s’y opposeraient de part le royaume. 

\- Aegon le Conquérant avait deux soeurs-épouses n’est-ce pas ? Nous ne sommes pas ces soeurs, mais un jour, vous serez vous aussi son épouser Cersei. Et peut-être bien la mienne également. 

\- Mais Lyanna Stark … 

\- Elle se fait des illusions, que Rhaegar a involontairement entretenu en la faisant reine d’amour et de beauté. Vous aussi, lorsque vous étiez enfant, vous avez dut rêvé de l'épouser n’est-ce pas ? 

\- Pourquoi m’épouserait-il maintenant ? 

\- Parce que, vous êtes une personne admirable Cersei. Et qui plus est, car ainsi il aura le soutien de votre père et des terres de l’ouest. 

Aucun roi n’avait jamais réussi à reproduire ce qu’avait fait Aegon le Conquérant, et ceux qui avaient essayés s’en étaient mordus les doigts, à l’image de Maegor le Cruel. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait faire croire au dragon de Peyredragon que la situation serait différente pour lui ?


	6. Le déclenchement des hostilités

**Chapitre 6 : Le déclenchement des hostilités**

_ Cersei, Jaime,  _

__ _ J’ai appris que les armées de Robert Baratheon avaient quitté Accalmie pour aller vers Port-Réal avec pour but de libérer sa promise, Lyanna Stark, et de venger les morts de Lord Rickard et de Ser Brandon Stark. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Que s’est-il passé depuis le retour de père et le tournoi à Harrenhal ? _

_ Pour l’instant, ces armées n’ont pas quitté les terres de l’ouest, mais je crains que cela ne reste pas le cas très longtemps. Répondez-moi vite.  _

_ Tyrion _

Cersei versa quelques larmes à la lecture de sa lettre, ce qu’avait provoqué le roi Aerys était en train de tous les détruire. Robert Baratheon se trouvait dans les terres de l’orage, et avait le soutien de Ned Stark et de Jon Arryn. Si le Conflans se joignait à eux, et les jumeaux ne doutaient que très peu que ce soit le cas, alors rien ne pourrait arrêter l’armée rebelle une fois rassemblée. 

\- Qu’avons-nous fait, Jaime ? 

\- Strictement rien, Cersei. Nous quitterons Port-Réal avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. 

\- Mais tu es un frère juré de la garde royale Jaime, tu ne peux pas renier ainsi tes voeux. 

\- La seule famille que je n’ai jamais eu, c’est Tyrion et toi. Tu te souviens de ce que je t’ai promis n’est-ce pas ? 

Oui, elle s’en souvenait. Il lui avait presque demandé sa main ce jour-là, et il l’aurait fait si il l’avait pu. Mais malheureusement, ils étaient de la même fratrie, ce qui rendait cela impossible. C’était toujours le même problème qui venait se mettre en travers de leur bonheur, et qui ne serait jamais résolu à moins que l’un d’eux ne monte sur le trône de fer, et encore. Certains seigneurs s’insurgeraient contre comme ils l’avaient fait avec les rois dragons. 

\- Je me souviens oui. 

\- Ne l’oublie jamais Cersei. 

Le lion d’or posa alors délicatement ces lèvres sur les siennes, mais il furent interrompus par des coups toqués à la porte de la chambre de la dame d’atour de la princesse Elia. 

\- Lady Cersei, le prince Rhaegar vous demande. 

C’était Ser Gregor, son fidèle chevalier, et celui de la petite Rhaenys désormais. 

\- Deux minutes, Ser Gregor. 

Elle posa délicatement un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son frère, inconsciente que c’était la dernière fois avant de longs mois qu’elle le verrait. 

La Montagne la conduisit jusqu’à la chambre royale, où se trouvaient le prince Rhaegar, Lord Jon Connington et Lady Lyanna Stark. La nordienne avait été enlevée par le roi Aerys, qui l’avait violemment et sauvagement violée à plusieurs reprises, avant d’en faire porter la responsabilité à son fils. Ensuite, lorsque Lord Rickard Stark et son fils Ser Brandon avaient investi le donjon rouge pour réclamer des explications, il les avait fait exécuter pour une raison qu’elle ignorait encore. Peut-être certains de ces conseillers le lui avait conseillé ? Mais ma foi, dans ce cas, ils étaient de bien mauvais hommes, car cette action avait embrasé les Sept Couronnes. 

\- Lady Cersei, lui dit le dragon, il faut que vous quittiez Port-Réal au plus vite avec Lady Lyanna. 

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la lionne sceptique 

\- Je … Je suis enceinte, Lady Cersei. 

\- Ser Oswell et Ser Jonothor vous attendent déjà dans un endroit qui sera en sécurité et Ser Arthur vous y escortera. Mais vous devez partir maintenant. 

\- Et mon frère ? Je … Je ne peux pas …

\- Mon père, probablement sur les murmures de Varys, a décidé de le garder à Port-Réal auprès de lui, sa disparition attirerait beaucoup trop l’attention. 

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait, et comment la situation avait-elle pu déraper à ce point ? En l’espace de quelques semaines, trois des sept couronnes étaient entré en rébellion et avaient déjà remporté plusieurs batailles mineures dans les terres de l’orage et le Val d’Arryn. 

\- Si je vous le demande, Lady Cersei, c’est parce que je suis certain qu’il ne lui arrivera rien tant que vous serez avec elle. Quand à votre frère, Ser Gregor et Jon resteront à ses côtés. 

Il arrive toujours un moment, dans l’histoire d’une vie, où chaque homme et chaque femme doit faire un choix entre deux voies diamétralement opposées. Cersei sentait qu’elle était arrivée à ce croisement, et que pour la première fois, elle allait devoir prendre une décision sans le soutien ou les conseils de ces frères. Sans l’intelligence de Tyrion et l’amour de Jaime, qu’était-elle donc ?


End file.
